Ingvar Andersson
Ingvar Andersson 'is a student at Degrassi Community School. He transferred from Sweden to be on the Toronto Ice Hounds. He is often seen laughing with his team mates whenever there is anything going on. He has an identical twin brother named Bo Andersson. He is seemingly friends with Mike Dallas, Luke Baker, Owen Milligan, and the rest of the hockey team. Like the rest of his team, he has conflicts with Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, Eli Goldsworthy, and Maya Matlin. Character history Season 12 In 'Come As You Are (1), Mr. Simpson calls the whole school into an assemble on the first day. Along with removing the uniforms, he introduces the Ice Hounds. Ingvar can be seen standing up with his team. When Dallas makes fun of Maya Matlin's breasts he laughs and encourages him. Later, he is seen at the party being drunk and annoying with his team mates. In Come As You Are (2), he is seen laughing when Maya throws the chicken cutlet at Owen's head. In Gives You Hell (1), he is seen looking very annoyed when Katie shows the clip of Drew at the party. In Got Your Money (1), he is seen by Dallas' locker annoying Fiona Coyne. In Got Your Money (2), the Ice Hounds allow Fiona and Marisol to have their dance with WhisperHug since Katie Matlin left the student council. Dallas mentions that Ingvar and Bo love decorating. In Waterfalls (2), the Ice Hounds play another game. In Rusty Cage (1), he is seen making fun of Cam whenever the rest of the team does. In Rusty Cage (2), he is seen messing around on the balcony with Bo and Luke when Dallas yells at them to get down. In Never Ever (2), after Katie chose Jake Martin over Dallas, The Ice Hounds go and ruin their garden and are seen eating their crops while entering their bus for their next game. In Sabotage (1), He drinks beer in the secret storage room with the rest of his team. Clare is annoyed and disturbed by this, and they all laugh about her being so uptight. In Sabotage (2), After getting punished for drinking on campus and vandalism of the Degrassi Green Space, he and his friends crash Clare's birthday party at Fiona's condo and end up getting in many fights with the guests. In''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Ingvar is seen with his brother, Bo, on the same spirit team as Mike Dallas. In '''Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), he is called into Simpson's office with the other Ice Hounds, after Maya and Katie leave. He and Tara tell them that Cam committed suicide over night, and they all look disturbed and saddened by the news. Trivia *Ingvar and Bo are the second set of identical twins in the Degrassi Franchise. The first set was the Farrells, Erica and Heather. *Bo and Ingvar are the sixth and seventh recurring characters to appear in an opening sequence and not be credited. *Ingvar has the same first name as Stefan Brogren's real life father, who portrayed Snake's father in Degrassi High. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 12 Category:Athlete Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Recurring Characters Category:Class of 2014